The Boogie Bride
by Girlygeek43
Summary: As Ireland is having trouble coming up with new ideas for her Halloween party she accidentally discovers Halloween town, a place her own Holiday created. Unfortunately a certain Boogeyman has his eyes on her. Will she be forced to marry a monster or will she even make it out alive with her friends? *Rated for potty mouth, stars Ireland OC*


For the nations, Halloween was coming in less than one week, and like any holiday they needed to prepare. But nobody had to prepare more than the creator of Halloween herself, Ireland. She was walking around outside near the forest with her sling bag thinking of new ideas for the upcoming Halloween party that was being held at her place this year.

"What am I going to do for Halloween this year? I've already got the severed heads and Celtic décor I need some more inspiration and fast. But where?"

As she was walking she came across a part of the forest with trees that looked very thin and stick like. Being curious she walked into the forest deeper and deeper until she found a circle of trees that looked like they had doors attached in weird shapes. The one that caught her eye the most was a pumpkin shaped door.

"I wonder if this might lead me to the answer of my questions?"

She opened the door and saw there was nothing so she turned away until multiple leaves circled her and she was sucked in and fell down what seemed to be like some sort of portal. When she was finally on the ground she woke up and saw her environment was different. The sky was a more beige color, the ground looked like it was made of mostly dirt and not grass, and that everything looked a bit spookier.

"Woah, where am I? Something doesn't look too right around here."

She got up and started to look around and soon noticed a graveyard and new sign that said, "Don't step on the pumpkins."

"A new sign, this place might have some people around here. And it looks like there's a town up ahead. Maybe I'll ask about what's going on here."

As she went into town she noticed that most of the residents looked like monsters.

'Nice costumes, must have been planning ahead.'

She then began to ask some residents,

"Hello, do you know what's going on around here?"

She said to what she thought was a man in a vampire costume. He turned round to see her silver crucifix on her neck.

"Ahh, a human with a holy object!"

And he ran off.

'Must be getting into character or something.'

She thought, soon she went to another resident who she thought was a man in a werewolf costume.

"Excuse me, sir can you please tell me where I am?"

He turned around to see the crucifix as well but he only knew that it was silver.

"Ahh, a human with a silver object!"

And then he ran off.

'That's a bit too in character for their costumes. There's got to be someone around here that won't run away from me just because of my crucifix, but I might as well put it away to not disturb anyone.'

Ireland put her crucifix in her shirt and wandered around town until she saw a woman with long red hair that looked like that she dropped something.

"Ms. Do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you any way."

The woman responded.

"But ye looked like you dropped something are you sure you don't need any help?"

"It's not really any big deal, I just need to get this sewn back on."

"What sewn back on?"

"My hand."

Ireland's eyes widened,

"H-hand?"

She saw the woman stand up and turn around to show her that left her hand was almost detached from her arm.

"Oh my God. What's going on here? You're not wearing a costume?"

The woman then met face to face with her and said,

"Of course I'm not wearing a costume, nobody is, and you're in Halloween town."

"H-Halloween town? So that explains why the vampire and the wolf man ran away when they saw me crucifix. Awesome, real monsters, I can finally find some inspiration around here. Thanks for telling me Ms."

"Sally, and your welcome."

"Maureen, but you can call me Ireland."

"So why do they call you that? Is it because you're from Ireland?"

Asked Sally,

"No, it's because I really am the Republic of Ireland. Where I come from all nations are represented by humans so in reality while I may look and feel young, I'm actually over 1,870 years old. But before I get into detail, I want to know where I can find someone who can tell me a little more about this place."

"Well, you can go to town hall over there. Most likely the Mayor is doing some plans."

"Thanks Sally, see ye around."

She went right to town hall and looked inside. There she saw three figures talking with each other.

"Excuse me, I'm kinda new around here and I want to know a little bit about this place."

As they turned around she noticed a tall Skeleton, a short man that literally had two faces, and a mad scientist in a wheel chair. The short man switched to a sad face and whispered to the skeleton.

"Jack, there's a human girl here? What do we do?"

"Mayor, just stay calm I think I can scare her away."

The man in the wheel chair then thought,

"For some reason that girl looks quite familiar."

The Skeleton approached Ireland and tried to scare her as much as possible, but instead of being scared she was impressed.

"Wow, that was so cool."

Jack was surprised by this.

'She wasn't scared at all but why?'

"Dai, Dhuit, I'm Maureen, Maureen O'Brien."

She held out her hand and being a gentleman Jack politely shook her hand and said,

"Hello Maureen I'm Jack, Jack Skellington."

" If ye want you can call me Ireland, because I represent the Republic of Ireland where I come from."

The man in the wheelchair gasped,

"Jack, I now know why that name sounds familiar. Jack please bring Ms. Ireland to my lab."


End file.
